Drapple dream
by Fredou26
Summary: Drago Malefoy peut faire des rêves très étranges quand il veut... Vous voulez lire une Drapple (Draco Une pomme xP)? Venez découvrir ce fameux rêve que notre beau blond n'oubliera pas de sitôt! *À Poudlard 6 ou 7ème année* (CHAPITRE 2 RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS)
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteure :**_

**Bonjour bonjour! Dans un élan de folie j'ai décidé d'écrire une « Drapple », oui oui, une « Drapple ». Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est une « Drapple » : c'est Drago et une pomme tout simplement. Super étrange, mais super drôle aussi! En étant une fan d'Harry Potter et de Drago, j'ai décidé que j'avais l'obligation d'écrire une « Drapple », ce que je fis. Rated K. Je ne ferai pas faire des choses extrêmes à notre beau blond et… une pomme! o_O Quand même! Bonne lecture! Au plaisir! Riez, pleurez, dansez, bref, lisez et commentez!**

**DISCLAIMER: J. K. Rowling, la déesse d'Harry Potter, détient tous les personnages.**

* * *

Des rires s'échappaient des bouches de plusieurs élèves de la maison Griffondor qui s'amusaient avec les nouvelles farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley dans la grande salle. Je m'approchai alors, moi, Drago Malefoy, le Prince des Serpentard, un sang-pur de renommée et officiellement préfet de ma maison, vers l'attroupement de rouge et or. Je menaçai d'enlever trente-cinq points chacun s'ils n'arrêtaient pas leurs niaiseries. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être énervants à la fin! Ils stoppèrent alors leur « activité » et se rendirent à leur dortoir. Fier de mon coup, je fis de même.

Ma journée avait été longue et pénible. J'avais eu double potion pour premier cours suivit de divination, rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai choisi cette matière? Ensuite, j'avais étude de l'histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns. Déjà qu'il est un fantôme, ce qui endort à coup sûr, il est capable de donner des cours encore plus ennuyant. J'ai finalement terminé la journée en métamorphose avec la professeure McGonnagal qui a enlevé vingt points à ma maison parce que je n'avais pas mon matériel. En plus de faire perdre des points à ma maison, j'ai une retenue vendredi prochain. Pour me venger, j'ai enlevé trente points à Griffondor parce qu'un première année a dit « Merlin » dans les couloirs. Tout le monde peut dire « Merlin », mais je voulais faire payer cette McGonnagal. Ma retenue consiste à réécrire quelques chapitres de mon livre de métamorphose avec la professeure à côté de moi observant tous mes mouvements, super…

Au moins, la journée est enfin finie! Je vais pouvoir aller dormir.

En arrivant aux cachots, je dis le mot de passe et le tableau pivota, me laissant entrer dans une salle toute argentée au papier peint vert reluisant. Saluant mon ami Blaise qui était assis sur le divan fixant les flammes du feu dans la cheminée, je montai à l'étage où se trouvent les dortoirs.

Enfin seul. Eh oui, en étant préfet j'avais une chambre à moi tout seul dans les mêmes tons de vert et d'argent que toutes les pièces appartenant aux Serpentards. Mon lit en bois foncé comme tous les meubles dans la pièce était placé au centre de la chambre; à sa droite, une table de chevet et dans le coin en diagonale du lit, une imposante armoire en bois foncé avec les armoiries de Serpentard dessus. La chambre avait une salle de bain combinée en plus.

Je pris alors une douche, me brossa les dents et allai me coucher.

Après une bonne demi-heure à tourner en rond dans mon lit, cherchant le sommeil, je m'endormis finalement.

Je me réveillai le lendemain matin. Je me levai alors et partis en direction de ma salle de bain pour me préparer.

Fin prêt, je sortis et me dirigeai vers la grande salle pour aller manger.

En sortant, je ne vis personne, étrange. Aucuns serpentards n'étaient dans la salle commune et aucuns élèves ne traînaient dans les couloirs… Je ne me pris pas trop la tête avec ça. Je continuai mon chemin. En arrivant à la grande salle, je vis que les portes étaient presque fermées, il y avait une petite ouverture. Curieux, je m'approchai et c'est là que je la vie. Elle était si belle. Le plafond, aujourd'hui ensoleillé, embellissait sa beauté. Sa peau verte rayonnait, elle était si jolie. La pomme, ma pomme, je n'en revenais pas, elle était là pour moi, que pour moi. Je m'approchai alors d'une démarche virile avec une allure de mannequin, essayant de la séduire. Lui lançant des clins d'œil discrets et des sourires irrésistibles. C'est alors que je commençai à draguer avec cette si belle inconnue.

- Hey, ça va? Tu es pas mal jolie! Dis, tu fais quelque chose ce soir? Parce que moi je fais rien et je me disais que l'on pourrait peut-être sortir, non? Alors, qu'en dis-tu?

Je pris alors la pomme et commença à la caresser avec mon pouce, continuant de lui dire des mots doux. Au moment où j'étais sur le point de l'embrasser…Je me réveillai, poussant des cris, sur le point de vomir. C'était quoi ce rêve!? Dégoûtant! Beeeurk!

Je me tournai vers ma table de chevet pour prendre mon verre d'eau et boire et je me figeai. Une pomme verte identique à celle que j'ai vu dans mon rêve dans mon rêve était sur ma table de chevet, à côté de mon rêve. Elle se mit à bouger, j'étais blanc comme un drap, j'avais si peur! Une bouche se forma sur la pomme et c'est là qu'elle me dit :

- Drapple dream baby!

* * *

**_Blabla de l'auteure :_**

**Alors, comment avez-vous trouvez cette Drapple? Je sais, je sais c'était super court, mais bon. Que faire d'une pomme et d'un Drago Malefoy? Personnellement c'était TRÈS étrange à écrire, mais super amusant aussi. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus même si elle était… spéciale..? Ce n'est pas très courant les « Drapple », donc c'est assez bizarre à lire (et à écrire!). Sinon, j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous a plus!**

**En passant, bonne St-Valentin d'avance! 3**

**Fredou26, auteure en herbe.**


	2. Réponse aux reviews

_**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS:**_

**Samyye33:** Hey super honey! Mon OS est étrange? Noooon, je ne te crois pas! Comment tu sais? *je rêve de pommes sexay... tu l'as fait savoir à tout l'univers..merci...*

**MOUAH (alias Maristar29):** JE SAVAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT TOI ET J'AI EU LA RÉPONSE EN TE LE DEMANDANT! Oh petite délinquante tu as pris une pause pendant que tu faisais un devoir de maths? Je suis contente que tu n'ais pas été déçue! Bonne continuation dans ton devoir de maths (que t'as déjà fini). Au revoir à moi, mouah, mouhahahaha, en fin de compte, toi! ;)


End file.
